


「A Knight in the Kitchen Nightmare」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Summary: If the students cooked the cafeteria meals.





	「A Knight in the Kitchen Nightmare」

Once in a blue moon, the fairies get one whole day off (Luna Nova exploits their employees, but that’s another story for another time).

On this day, the fairies are permitted to use almost all of the magic stone’s power, which means that the students have to manually clean, wash clothes, and cook in a systematic manner where certain teams are responsible for the three chores.

Now, normally, it’s no big deal to do these things by hand, but it can (and does) become a nightmare when there are students who have never cleaned or cooked by themselves.

When princesses with maids and chefs do laundry for the first time, they do not separate the clothing, which leads to blue-tinted everything and shrunken clothes.

When the princesses clean for the first time, they wipe the high quality tables with no consideration, ruining the expensive polish.

However, the most frightening experience is when these princesses cook for the first time.

While their hard work is praiseworthy, the world is a cruel place where determination does not guarantee food to be delicious. The culinary world demands them to taste as they cook to make good food, but that is  asking too much from these princesses.

 

And so, this is why Akko is currently cautiously poking at her meal—no, that is an insult to food—this  _slime_  with her spoon.

She was at a loss for words, but if she were to be honest, Sucy’s experimental potions looked more appetizing than this… _thing_.

Even Jasminka who was sitting across from her, continued to eat her chips with no intention to eat anything else on the cafeteria table.

Akko turns her eyes back to her plate, which had begun to ominously bubble, and grumpily complains to Lotte and Sucy.

“It’s the Blue Team’s turn for cooking duty today, right?”

“I think so…”

“They are from rich families, so they saw and ate delicious food during their childhood, right?”

“And what about it?”

“How can they make something like  _this_!? Regardless of the taste, it even  _looks_ bad!”

As if taunting Akko’s sudden outburst, the bubbles start to pop.

With her eyes twitching in disbelief, the dissatisfied customer heads towards the kitchen with a burning resolution.

“I’m going to tell them a piece of my mind!”

 

However, the second Akko stepped foot into the kitchen, her anger turned into fear.

“What happened in here…?”

A red puddle on the counter, and what could be the aftermath of potatoes and carrots. Even the ceiling had something dripping from it.

It wasn’t hard to find the three suspects of this crime scene; in fact, Akko had quite easily apprehended one of their wrists from committing another crime in a nick of time.

“Ah! Akko!? I would rather you  _not_  violently disturb me while I’m holding a knife! Don’t you know it’s dangerous?”

“That’s  _my_  line, Diana!! Holding potatoes as if you’re going to strangle it! Do you not value your thumbs!?”

“Again with your exaggeration. I won’t cut them off. How do you think I prepared the other potatoes?”

Annoyed by how proudly Diana spoke of her feat, Akko glared at her two other accomplices for letting Diana do such a dangerous thing in the first place.

Barbara was standing in front of a big pot of mystery and mixing it like Professor Lukic, while Hannah was placing rice on the heat without washing it.

“Wai-, Hannah! Did you wash the rice!?”

“Wash…? Like this?”

With uncertainty, Hannah grabs the soap to “wash” the rice, which was quickly slapped away by Akko. Had she not been quick to react, the rice would have been nicely flavored with a healthy serving of ‘ocean breeze.’

“Ouch! What are you doing!”

“Why did you try to add soap!?”

“Because you said to wash it!”

“You don’t wash rice with soap!! Are you trying to kill people!? Stupid Hannah!”

“Wha-what did you say!? You’re the stupid one!”

“You’re stupider for trying to put soap in rice!”

Their kindergarten level of calling each other ‘stupid’ would have continued for a lot longer had it not been for Barbara’s maturity. (Under normal circumstances, Diana would be the one to stop these two but she was struggling with the onions, unsure of when to stop peeling the skin.)

“The two of you, stop it already. Hannah, instead of your mouth, move your hands. Akko, please leave the kitchen. As you can see, we are busy.”

Akko was about to retaliate with Hannah’s lack of common sense, but she quickly apologized to Barbara because she was focused on her task as if her life depended on it.

“Oh, um, sorry…What have you been doing Barbara?”

“I’m mixing the curry.”

(What? Curry…?)

 

Akko just had to confirm it with her own eyes that it truly was curry in the pot, so she peeks over Barbara’s shoulder, which caused her stomach to drop. 

“Barbara, where’s the curry base?”

“Base? What is that?”

“The base for the curry sauce.”

“…Is the sauce not made from mixing the hot water and the ingredients together?”

That was the final straw for Akko to run out of the kitchen and return with Jasminka as well as Bianca who loves to cook.

Before Diana could protest about how overcrowded the kitchen is, Akko firmly ordered the three princesses to move towards the wall, out of range from any sharp objects or fire hazards.

 

 

Once Akko, Jasminka, and Bianca respectively replaced Diana, Hannah, and Barbara, everything started to look like a functional kitchen.

With her sleeves rolled up, Akko asked Jasminka to take care of the rice while she prepared the vegetables. To the rhythm of the sloshing water, the kitchen was filled with the quick beat of sliced carrots, potatoes, and pork while the onions were diced into a melody.

Diana, who was observing from the sidelines, was in awe with Akko’s knife techniques—especially when she diced the onions.

It was as if Akko used magic. A couple cuts vertically, three cuts horizontally, then barely pushing down on the knife, and the onions were somehow in neat cubes.

More importantly, Akko did it without crying! (compared to The Diana Cavendish who couldn’t tolerate the attack on her eyes and consequently decided to not use the onions regardless of the recipe…)

After she had a pile of prepped ingredients, Akko placed multiple frying pans on the fire and started to cook the vegetables and pork.

Although she was busily cooking for tens of people by herself, Akko looked like she was dancing a salsa as she effortlessly moved from one frying pan to the next.

Once she was done, Akko passed the cooked ingredients to Bianca who dropped them into a big mixing pot with hot water and curry base. It didn’t take long for the kitchen to smell of curry that Diana was familiar with.

Diana, along with Barbara and Hannah, were allowed to taste the finished product, and while Diana and Barbara admitted it was unmistakably delicious, Hannah couldn’t compliment the chef from her heart.

“If we were able to use taste magic, we could have made it delicious as well. Even more than this…”

“Well, the ‘curry’ that you guys made is still left, so why don’t you eat that then?”

Now, it’s hard for Hannah to be honest at times, but she isn’t blind so she could clearly see that the ‘curry’ she made is inedible. A quick apology ensued.

“Thank you for the meal…”

“And?”

“…thank you for helping us…”

“You’re welcome.”

While Akko, Jasminka, and Bianca were exhausted, they decided that the Blue Team could at least carry the meals to the service window to be eaten.

In conclusion, the newly made curry was a hit with the students, professors, and fairies.

Even Rajani and Rashmi from India said that even though it was different from authentic curry, it was delicious (also, they thanked them for using pork instead of beef).

With dinner service a success, Akko and the others were finally able to eat dinner while their teammates waited for them.

“Akko, good work! And thank you for the meal! It was really good!”

“Thanks, Lotte! I’m glad you enjoyed it! Ah~, but I sure was super worried at first.”

“It would have tasted better with mushrooms…yet, to think that Akko could do something well. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“About what?”

“That you’re good at cooking.”

“Hmm, is it necessary to say…? I mean, it’s not magic.”

As if that explained everything, Akko stuffed her mouth with curry, but that explanation just confirmed to Sucy that Akko is stupidly honest while Lotte was reminded of Akko’s love for magic.

  
Lastly, cooking duty was forever appointed to Akko, Jasminka, and Bianca.

  
The fear that occurred once in a blue moon was replaced with an impatient eagerness…

Especially by a blonde princess whose heart was won through the stomach by a particular knight in the kitchen.


End file.
